Clasic 3
by Aelita Chibi Himemori-Chan
Summary: padahal harusnya sudah malam ketiga tapi sayangnya malam pertama pun tak pernah terjadi. Hinata tak bermaksud mengakui jika dirinya mesum, hanya saja rasanya memalukan sekali jika dia sudah membujuk sejauh ini tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menatapnya,'Dadaku rata.'Ratap Hinata dalam hati.
1. Chapter 1

"Menginaplah disini Hime. Itachi pasti akan sangat senang." Ujar Mikoto lembut pada gadis bersurai indigo dihadapannya. Matanya sembab karena telah sejak pagi ia menangis. Mungkin masih sulit baginya melepaskan anak sulung yang sangat ia sayangi itu, terlebih sejak Sasuke pindah ke Suna hanya Itachilah yang selalu menemaninya. Hinata hanya melempar senyum kecil seraya mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnyameninggalkan Mikoto dikamarnya.

…

"Kau pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Ia kan aniki?" Bisik Sasuke parau seraya menatap foto kakaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Padahal yang Sasuke tahu Itachi adalah kakak yang mampu menggendongnya kemanapun ia mau setidaknya sampai sepuluh tahun lalu, saat terakhir kali ia ada disamping Itachi. Kadang ia menyesal karena begitu senang mengejek Itachi rabun, ia kira penyakit yang diderita Itachi tidaklah separah kenyataannya.

"Kakak sudah sembuh sekarang?" Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara seorang wanita, iapun berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya dan mendapati gadis kecil yang ia temui dipemakaman tengah duduk dibalkon kamar Itachi. Matanya menerawang jauh, sambil sesekali terlihat ia mengulurkan jarijari tangannya kelangit seolah hendak menggenggam salah satu bintang yang tengah berpijar cantik. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, ia bisa melihat sebuah bintang kecil yang sangat indah disana,"Itachi bodoh, kau selalu lebih berunntung dariku."Kekeh Sasuke pelan. Bahkan setelah menjadi mayatpun Itachi masih tetap mendapatkan posisi yang bagus, dan itu membuat Sasuke cemburu seperti biasanya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata tepat ketika Hinata juga tengah menatapnya. Karena kaget Hinata segera bangkit dan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali, sementara dengan ekspresi tak peduli Sasuke kembali masuk kekamarnya.

'Pemuda itu Sasuke?' Fikir Hinata bingung, wajahnya mirip dengan Itachi hanya saja ia tak terlihat ramah seperti kakaknya. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang _Itachi_ ceritakan pada Hinata dulu yang sering mengatakan Sasuke adalah pemuda yang lucu dan kekanak-kanakan, pipinya akan mengembung dengan wajah merona saat marah. Hanya membayangkannya saja Hinata harus menahan tawa, membandingkan Sasuke dingin yang ia lihat saat ini dengan Sasuke versi Itachi. Hinata bisa memahami perasaan Itachi yang tak tersampaikan pada adiknya, karena ia pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama pada kakak sepupunya Neji.

Hinatapun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Itachi,ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Bulir-bulir air matapun kembali keluar dari balik kelopak matanya. Entah telah berapa lama ia menangis, tiap kali ia mengingat senyum sendu kekasihnya air mata selalu begitu saja mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Entah kapan ia berhenti, mungkin karena terlalu lelah membuatnya lupa kapan malam itu ia berhenti dan tidur.

….

"Makanlah Bu, atau Ibu mau aku panggil Sakura kesini untuk menemani Ibu?" Bujuk Sasuke dengan nada semanis mungkin, meski biasanya ia begitu malas bicara akhirnya iapun luluh melihat Ibunya seharian ini tak menyentuh makanan,"Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"Nikahilah Hinata."

"A-apa?"

"Minggu depan ia akan berhenti kerja dari perusahaan kita, kau tau kan artinya? Dia pasti akan berusaha melupakan Itachi dan segera menikah dengan pemuda lain. Jadi ayo kita lamar dia." Pinta Mikoto dengan mata berbinar menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Awalnya ia hendak menolak, tapi melihat keadaan ibunya yang tengah terguncang ia urungkan juga niatnya. Hampir sepuluh tahun ia meninggalkan Ibu yang sangat ia cintai, rasanya tak mungkin ia menolak keinginan Ibunya hanya demi calon Istrinya Sakura.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita ikuti dia pulang dan langsung melamarnya." Jawab Sasuke dengan raut penuh semangat yang jelas dibuat-buat. Meski begitu ibunya tetap tersenyum senang, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sasuke.'Maaf Sakura.' Sasuke berusaha tetap tersenyum dan tak sedetikpun mengalihkan penglihatan dari ibunya. Ia yakin Sakura akan mengerti, meski takan secepat yang ia harapkan.

….

"Ino."

"Hinata?" Ino berlari riang dan segera memeluk sahabat lamanya erat,"Kapan kamu pulang? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku dan Neji? Ayahmu selalu datang kerumah dengan wajah garang untuk menanyakanmu. Oh ya, Naruto selalu menanyakan kabarmu." Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ino yang masih tak berubah.

"Aku akan berlibur disini, mungkin seminggu sebelum aku dipindah tugaskan ke Suna." Jelas Hinata, matanya menyusuri tiap sudut kampung halamannya Konoha.

"Kau beruntung sekali." Tanggap Ino bangga pada sahabat sekaligus adik iparnya tersebut. Terlebih jika mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Hinata bekerja agar bisa melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kampung halamannya dan bisa berhasil di Kiri.

"Terlalu banyak masalah, tak heran aku jadi melupakan banyak hal setelah sampai disini."

"Benarkah? Masalah apa? Apa kau akan segera dilamar oleh kekasihmu itu? Siapa namanya?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku takan menikah dalam waktu dekat."  
"Kenapa?"

"Um, Karena…."

"Hime." Hinata terkejut dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara dan mendapati Mikoto tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya bersama Sasuke. Tangannya terus melambai-lambai kearah Hinata dengan semangat.

"Siang Bibi." Hinata membungkukan tubuhnya menyambut kedatangan Ibu Itachi. Seperti yang ia fikirkan, tak mungkin semuanya berlalu dengan begitu mudah.

"Kami ingin menemui Ayahmu."

"Hm?"

…..

"Menikah?" Hiashi dan Hanabi saling pandang tak percaya sementara Hinata hanya diam dengan raut bingung.

"Ya. Kami ingin Hinata segera menikah dengan Sasuke."

…

"Mulai hari ini, kita tinggal disini."

"Baiklah." Hinata membungkukan tubuhnya lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki rumah baru mereka. Semuanya jadi terasa canggung, terlebih tak ada satupun diantar keduanya yang mau memulai pembicaraan meski hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan satu sama lain.

"Hai tetangga baru."Seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba saja memasuki rumah Hinata dan Sasuke. Untuk beberapa lama gadis itu mampu membuat Hinata terkesima, tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna seperti model,"Hai matsuri, dimana Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar seolah tak menginginkan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaannya,"Mungkin Dipabrik." Jawab gadis bernama matsuri itu tak peduli.

"Kau yang bernama Hinata?"

"Ya. Salam kenal." Hinata membungkukan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Matsuri sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku sepupu Sasuke. Jadi selama Sasuke tak ada, aku yang akan menemanimu disini. Ok?"

"Ok." Hinata melempar senyum lembut dan penuh rasa rindu, rasanya gadis dihadapannya itu mirip sekali dengan sahabat baiknya Ino Yamanaka. Mungkin ia takan kesepian selama tinggal diSuna.

…

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Fikir Hinata takut, matanya tak lepas menatap Sasuke yang tengah bermain basket. Terlalu menakutkan saat ada didekatnya, jadi ia lebih suka menatap suaminya dari kejauhan,'Pasti memalukan sekali jika semua orang tahu, jika….'

"Cepat tidur."

"Eh?" Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke yang telah sampai dikamar dengan pakaian olahraga yang masih melekat ditubuhnya yang bercucuran keringat,"Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah… i-Iya, aku akan tidur. Selamat malam." Tutur Hinata bingung, ia segera berlari ketempat tidur dengan wajah merah padam,'semua orang tahu aku jadi gadis yang mesum gara-gara tak ada moment istimewa.'

"Sudah tidur?"

"Belum, sungguh aku belum tidur." Hinata segera bangun dengan raut cemas, membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung tapi beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya,"Jangan tidur terlalu malam."

"Huh? Apa kau tidak ingin makan malam?"

"Tidak, kau makan sendiri saja."

"Kita bisa minum the sambil nonton tv."

"Aku ngantuk."

"Benar-benar ngantuk ya? Baiklah, selamat tidur." Hinata kembali berbaring, padahal harusnya sudah malam ketiga tapi sayangnya malam pertama pun tak pernah terjadi. Hinata tak bermaksud mengakui jika dirinya mesum, hanya saja rasanya memalukan sekali jika dia sudah membujuk sejauh ini tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menatapnya,'Dadaku rata.'Ratap Hinata dalam hati.

"Ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Hah?" Wajah Hinata merona melihat wajah Sasuke ada diatasnya,"T-tidak."

"Oh, baguslah." Sasuke teresenyum kecil, wajahnya mendekati Hinata yang mulai harap-harap cemas. Merasa ada sinyal baik, Hinata segera menutup matanya. Satu detik, satu menit, satu jam Hinata kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke telah tertidur ditempatnya semula.

'astaga, Bibirku bahkan tak menarik.' Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia harapkan dari rumah tangganya.

"Aku akan menjadi perawan tua."

...

...

...

"Malam ini aku akan pulang larut, jangan menungguku, jika ingin keluar ajak saja Matsuri." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sendiri seperti biasanya. Hinata hanya bisa trsenyum, tiap kali kata yang sama ia dengar dari suaminya jika Sasuke masih mau ia anggap sebagai suami.

"Kakak," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai sebuah bintang,"Aku tidak tahu, akan sesakit ini." Ujarnya sambil menahan tangis. Ia melengkungkan sebuah senyum, hingga tawa sedihpun meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Sementara Hinata menangis, Sasuke malah sibuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Sejauh ini Ia berusaha dengan baik agar kepalanya dipenuhi hanya dengan Sakura, karena saat bersama Hinata semuanya terasa berputar-putar dikepala Sasuke.

"Aku harus pulang." Melihat jam tangan selalu membuat Sasuke hawatir pada Hinata, meski berusaha hanya peduli pada Sakura ia tak bisa melupakan kenyataan jika Hinata adalah istrinya. Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi kadang ia takut jika ia pulang ia akan melihat Hinata tengah menatap pria lain. Sasuke masih berfikir perasaan itu wajar dan bukanlah sebuah kecemburuan, hanya masalah ego karena Hinata telah jadi miliknya.

"Sekarang?"

"Aku bosan, kita akhiri saja."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan itu? Baiklah kau pulang dan jangan jadikan ini masalah besar. Ok?"

"Kata-kata seperti itu membuatmu terlihat seperti wanita murahan. Berhentilah berfikir semua akan kembali seperti dulu. Kau hanya satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang berkencan denganku, apa kau belum mengerti?" Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah. Itulah yang terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke. Kenapa seperti ini?" Teriak Sakura marah. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tak peduli Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan santai,"Apa kau berfikir aku mengencanimu karena kau wanita yang berbeda dan sangat aku cintai?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"A-apa?"

"Berhentilah membaca novel bodoh. Kau hanya akan menemukan cinta semu yang berakhir diranjang. Kau kira pria tidur denganmu karena cinta? Aku memang suka kau yang berbeda, tapi hanya untuk menguji seberapa hebat aku menaklukan wanita."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum sinis,"Kenapa tidak kau katakana saja sejak awal?" Bisik Sakura. Butiran air mata mengalir dari balik kelopak matanya, sangat memalukan dan akan lebih memalukan lagi jika ia tak menyelesaikannya,"Jika kau katakana sejak awal, mungkin takan ada air mata. Setidaknya aku akan meminta rumah mewah sebagai bayarannya. Jika katakana sejak awal, semua akan selesai asal aku membuka pakaianku."

"Apa itu kata yang pantas diucapkan gadis tomboy yang begitu mendewakkan harga diri sepertimu?"

"Aku mengatakannya karena kau membuatku marah."

"Bagus, aku membuatmu marah. Jadi ingatlah kata-kataku tiap kali kau jatuh, dengan begitu kau akan bangkit dengan mudah." Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke padanya. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat makin menjauh dari pandangannya. Tak ada hal yang bisa ia fikirkan, tapi ia yakin telah salah paham pada pemuda yang sangat ia cinta itu.

"Kenapa pergi dengan cara seperti ini?"

...

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah?" Sasori menatap sekeliling ruangan yang tak seperti biasanya,"Apa semalam ada monster?" Lanjut Sasori bingung, ia menyerahkan sekotak makanan pada sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak sehat atau tidak waras. =.='

"Ada masalah?"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Sasuke menatap Sasori untuk meminta jawaban yang malah dijawab dengan mengedikan bahu tanda tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kau mencintai wanita yang telah 5 tahun bersamamu, tapi kau harus meninggalkannya demi orang yang baru kau kenal. Meski kenyataannya seperti itu orang yang baru kau kenal tetaplah Istrimu."

"Dan istrimu adalah kekasih kakamu, jadi kau merasa bersalah jika berusaha mencintainya?" Sasori membuka kotak makanan yang ia bawa lalu memberikan sepotong kue dengan gaya seromantis mungkin.

"Jika kau ada diposisi deperti itu?" Sasuke memakan kue ditangan Sasori dan menggigit jari jari tangan Sasori sekencang mungkin hingga Sasori berteriak lumayan keras,"Menjijikan sekali." Sungut Sasori kesal. Ia takan pernah lupa mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencuci tangannya tujuh kali dengan tanah.

"Mudah saja, jika usiaku 17 tahun aku pasti akan menceraikan Hinata dan kembali berkencan dengan Sakura. Jika usiaku 20 tahun mungkin aku akan melakukan poligami haha…. Tapi karena usiaku 25 tahun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Cinta saja tak cukup untuk membangun sebuah pernikahan. Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, kenyataannya semua pria akan tetap kembali pada istrinya setelah puas menuntaskan Cinta lama belum kelar mereka."

"Kau berpengalaman sekali." Goda Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nama Matsuri untuk mengirim rekaman suara Sasori,"Dasar bodoh, hentikan.. jika kau mengirimnya aku akan membunuhmu."

"Kau berani membunuh simpananmu? Haha…."

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan." Sasori meninju wajah Sasuke, namun bukannya membalas Sasuke malah tertawa lega lalu merangkul sahabat baiknya,"Kau memang kekasihku."

"Uek,,,,"

"Haha…"

"Aku mendengarnya." Sakura tersenyum lebar dibalik pintu ruangan Sasuke. Ia yakin masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kembali Sasuke dan semua akan kembali seperti semula.

...

"Sasuke? Maaf kukira kau takan pulang." Hinata menutup tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut handuk dengan pakaian tidurnya,"Tumben pulang cepat."

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bu-kan begitu, hanya saja…."

"Duduklah."

"Hm?"

"Cepat."

"Baiklah." Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke dengan tubuh gemetar. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat gugup, terlebih Sasuke masih saja menatapnya. Sasuke mendekati wajah Hinata, ia menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung Hinata. Sesekali Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang merona, sebagai laki-laki normal tentu Sasuke ingin melakukan hal itu sejak dulu. Sayangnya ia tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menyentuh Hinata,'Hinata gadis yang manis, kadang dia terlihat sangat bodoh tapi itulah yang membuat dia begitu menarik dimataku.' Ucapan Itachi tiba-tiba saja berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ia segera menjauhi Hinata dengan raut penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sasuke."

'Ini tidak benar.' Sasuke beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri,'Apa aku begitu buruk dimatamu?' Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan tangan tapi secepat tangan airmatanyapun kembali menetes dan terus menetes.

"Kenapa harus membuatku sampai seperti ini? "

_Entah mengapa, kau tak berubah_

_Slalu saja kau simpan, kata-kata yang sebenarnya_

_Diriku tau, bahwa kau kini_

_Tak ingin bersamaku_

_Mengapa kau harus berdusta?_

_Yang kuinginkan _

_Yang kuharapkan_

_Bila memang berakhir, akhirilah saja_

_Bila memang kau pergi, lupakanlah aku_

_Bila memang berakhir, akhirilah semua _

_Lupakanlah saja aku_

...TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei, kau tak makan?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matsuri yang terlihat memperhatikannya, ia segera tersenyum menunjukan jika ia baik-baik saja dan kembali memainkan makanan dihadapannya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya rindu ayah dan adiku."

"Oh..." Matsuri kembali makan dengan tenang sementara Hinata hanya diam. Kejadian semalam masih berputar-putar dikepalanya hanya saja bila semalam ia terus menangis, sekarang jangankan menangis mengingat kejadian itu malah membuat Hinata ingin tertawa. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena menerima lamaran Sasuke saat itu. Kenyataannya Hinata selalu bersikap bodoh bukan karena ia mencintai Sasuke tapi karena ia merasa harus belajar mencintai suaminya, jika ia tahu Sasuke begitu tak menginginkannya, Hinata pasti takan membuang-buang waktu dengan menggoda Sasuke.

"Matsuri!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari luar rumah Matsuri. Matsuri diikuti Hinata segera keluar dan bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut pink,"Sakura?" Hinata menatap gadis dihadapannya tak percaya gadis itupun balas menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hinata? Kau disini?"

"Um, kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Matsuri bingung, ia memperhatikan keduanya bergantian sambil menggigit tusuk gigi dimulutnya,"Dia teman sekolahku." Jawab Hinata senang, ia segera memeluk Sakura senang begitupun dengan Sakura.

"Oh... kebetulan sekali." Matsuri menggaruk pelipisnya sambil tersenyum aneh pada kedua temannya,"Kenapa? Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya, mereka ngobrol sambil memasuki rumah Matsuri.

"Haha... bukan apa-apa." Matsuri tertawa canggung, ia bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Ia hendak mengatakan jika Hinata adalah istri Sasuke, tapi ia takut Sakura akan terluka,'Mereka benar-benar masih berhubungan?' Matsuri memutar matanya makin tak mengerti, ia ingat beberapa hari lalu ia melihat Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke, ia pun tahu hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke tak pernah baik sejak awal tapi ia tak habis fikir kenapa keduanya bisa berteman? ,'Istri dan pacar Sasuke berteman? Perselingkuhan bodoh macam apa itu?' Fikir Matsuri iba. Ia tak tahu siapa yang harus ia kasihani dari kedua wanita dihadapannya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan disini?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Um, sebenarnya aku sudah menikah dan sekarang tinggal disini bersama suamiku."

"Disini?"

"Ya, disamping rumah matsuri."

"Dia istri Sasuke." Matsuri datang sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas air. Ia segera duduk diantara Hinata dan bisa melihat raut kaget Sakura membuatnya merasa bersalah untuk beberapa lama,"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

...

...

...

"Baru pulang? Maaf tadi aku mandi." Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk,"Aku ingin makan." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar, ia merasa semakin hari ia semakin kesulitan mengendalikan keinginannya dan satu-satunya cara agar tak terjadi apapun hanya dengan menjauhi Hinata.

"Aku kira kau marah..." Sasuke membuka percakapan sambil memperhatikan Hinata memasak dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Mendengar pendapat Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum kecil,"Aku tidak marah.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku wanita yang baik." Jawab Hinata dengan nada bercanda berusaha menutupi perasaannya,"Apa kau tak terluka?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Hinata terdiam beberapa lama berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat tanpa kebohongan,"Aku sangat terluka karena kau mengacuhkanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Apa aku harus menangis tersedu-sedu sambil membuka pakaianmu?" Hinata tertawa kecil menyadari jika ucapannya terlalu kasar dan pulgar. Ia menghidangkan nasi dan beberapa lauk kesukaan Sasuke dimeja makan, meski Hinata tak mencintai Sasuke setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan suaminya,"Aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu. Saling diam terlalu menyulitkan untuku. Mungkin aku memang terlalu buruk dimatamu jadi aku takan meminta penjelasan apapun kenapa kau mengabaikanku." Jelas Hinata seraya mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Sasuke yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu." Bisik Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar,"Ya?"

"Hmm.. Aku tak pernah mengabaikanmu kau juga gadis yang sempurna dimataku, tapi..." Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dalam penasaran dengan apa yang hendak Sasuke katakan padanya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar-debar cemas, ia takut Sasuke mengatakan jika ia menyukai wanita lain atau kata apapun yang bisa makin melukainya.

"Kau dan Itachi aku benar-benar tak bisa mengabaikannya untuk saat ini, bukan karena aku tak menyukaimu. Aku pria normal, melihat wanita secantik dirimu aku langsung menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku... hanya butuh waktu, bagaimanapun aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah menikahi kekasih kakaku sendiri." Sasuke menunduk tak ingin menatap Hinata karena malu, tanpa ia sadari ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata.

...

...

...

"Sakura?" Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat ia melihat Sakura telah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Sakura menunduk sambil tersenyum,"Aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Kenapa kau kaget sekali? Dia temanku sejak kecil jadi aku ingin menemuinya." Jelas Sakura agar terganggu dengan tatapan curiga Sasuke. Tanpa diijinkan Sakura langsung memasuki rumah Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan matanya ketiap sudut rumah tersebut lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke,"Kau tenang saja, aku takan membicarakan apapun tentang hubungan kita." Ucapnya berusaha memasang tampang seceria mungkin,'Harusnya aku yang tinggal disini.' Fikir Sakura kecewa begitu melihat Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sakura?"

"Hai. Aku penasaran dengan suamimu, jadi aku kesini." Goda Sakura sambil tertawa yang langsung dibalas kikikan geli Hinata. Sakura masih seceria dan blak-blakan seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu,"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan minum."

"Ya." Sakura dan Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang mulai menghilang dibelokan menuju dapur, setelah yakin Hinata pergi keduanya saling bertatapan,"Aku tak tahu kalian berteman."

...

"Kudengar pria sering kesulitan melupakan cinta pertama mereka." Ucap Sakura sambil mengedikan bahu membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke yang terlihat tak suka. Hinata mengadah penasaran,"Benarkah?" Tanyanya tertarik. Sakurapun tersenyum merasa Hinata telah masuk kedalam perangkapnya,"Jadi siapa cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang langsung terbatuk-batuk bingung,'Aku memang takan bicara apapun, karena kau yang akan bicara sendiri pada Hinata.'

"Cinta pertama hanya masalalu, untuk apa mengungkit hal yang sudah berlalu?" Jawab Sasuke berusaha mencari alasan, Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Sasuke tak menyadari jika suasana mulai tak nyaman,"Benarkah? Bukannya cinta pertama laki-laki adalah cinta abadi?"

"Ibu, dia cinta pertamaku." Ucap Sasuke baru terpikir. Sakura membulatkan matanya karena kalah bermain kata, tapi ia masih tak habis akal,"Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur dengan orang yang paling kau cintai?"

BRAKK

"Kau tak perlu menanyakan itu Sakura-chan." Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol piring hingga terjatuh kelantai dan pecah.

"Kau terluka? Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali!" Bentak Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata khawatir. Hinata segera menunduk merasa bersalah, wajahnya memerah malu bercampur kaget dan takut,"Kau terluka."

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura akhirnya tak tahan melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu mempedulikan Hinata seolah tak menganggapnya ada."Kau?"

"Kau puas sekarang? Bukankah dia temanmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Cecar Sasuke marah. Ia hampir menampar Sakura jika Hinata tak mencegahnya,"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung. ia merasa ada yang aneh, tapi ia tak tahu apa. Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian meminta penjelasan tapi Sasuke malah mendecak dengan wajah kesal sementara Sakura memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin bicara.

"Kau tahu kan Sasuke terpaksa menikahimu?" Hinata tertegun mendengar sindiran Sakura padanya,"Apa maksudmu?" Bisik Hinata dengan suara parau. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang malah membuat Sakura makin puas,"Kau tahu siapa cinta pertama Sasuke? Itu aku Hinata!"

"Kenapa bercanda seperti ini? Aku tahu Sasuke tak menyukaiku, tapi kau..."

"Kau tak percaya? Sudah lima tahun kami pacaran dan hampir menikah. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau masuk kekehidupan kami dan merusak semuanya?"

PLAKK

"SASUKE!"

"Kau gila? Jadi ini yang ingin kau lakukan pada teman kecilmu?" Bentak Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu membenci Sakura dan kali ini ia benar-benar menampar gadis cantik itu,"Ya, kau benar ini yang ingin kulakukan pada istrimu sejak dulu!"

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berfikir jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu kan? Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu dan Sasuke hanya alasan agar aku bisa melampiaskan kebencianku padamu yang telah kusimpan sejak kita kecil."

"Kenapa?" Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya,"Karena kau gadis lemah semua orang berebut agar bisa melindungimu, karena kau cantik semua laki-laki selalu ada dibawah kakimu, dan karena kau kaya kau bisa berbuat baik sesukamu. Aku benci orang sepertimu yang selalu memasang wajah so baik dan seolah tanpa dosa! Aku benci orang lemah sepertimu yang selalu memiliki segalanya, aku muak melihatmu dan cara hidupmu yang begitu mudah seolah kau malaikat baik hati padahal sebenarnya yang bisa kau lakukan hanya merepotkan orang lain dan merebut kebahagiaan mereka!" Hinata memejamkan matanya erat seraya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata baru saja mendengar pendapat Sakura tentang dirinya dan ia benci mengakui jika ucapan Sakura memang benar,"Cukup, kumohon cukup..." Lirih Hinata. Tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai membuat Sasuke menatapnya nanar,"Hentikan Sakura, kau keterlaluan..." Bela Sasuke dengan suara lebih pelan kali ini.

"Kenapa? Kau menangis karena sadar ucapanku benar?" Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke, ia menarik lengan baju Hinata hingga sobek. Sakura menunggu Sasuke selama hampir tiga tahun hingga pemuda itu jadi miliknya, tak pernah sekalipun ia berfikir usahanya akan berakhir sia-sia setelah semua yang dirinya lakukan demi Sasuke,"Jika dunia ini tak begitu kejam padaku, akupun bisa bersikap baik sepertimu. Aku juga bisa menjadi malaikat tanpa sayap seperti yang selalu kau lakukan." Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sakura kasar dari tangannya,"Hentikan Sakura, kau juga membuatku muak." Marah Hinata akhirnya.

"Jadi ini sikap aslimu?" Sindir Sakura sarkastik sementara Sasuke hanya diam, ia merasa menjadi laki-laki yang begitu tak berguna kali ini karena tak bisa menghentikan pertengkaran kedua wanita yang ada dihadapannya bahkan untuk bicarapun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku tak peduli. Kau ingin aku memohon? Aku akan melakukannya." Sakura bersimpuh dihadapan kaki Hinata,"Jika kau ingin aku menyesali perbuatanku kali ini, aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku." Lanjutnya dengan wajah datar, ia mendongakk menatap mata Hinata penuh harap,"Tapi kumohon lepaskan Sasuke. Aku mencintainya."

"Jangan seperti ini..."

"Kumohon. Kau bisa memiliki segalanya tapi jangan Sasuke. Kenapa kau tak melepaskan Sasuke, padahal kau sendiri tahu dia tak mencintaimu?"

"Kenapa kau membuatku terlihat begitu jahat? A-aku juga mencintai Sasuke..." Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Hinata,"Maaf jika aku begitu egois, maaf jika sikapku membuatmu muak tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan Sasuke, karena dia suamiku."

"Tapi dia tak mencintaimu!"

"Mungkin kau benar, mungkin sejak awal aku memang terlahir sebagai wanita jahat karena aku masih percaya jika Sasuke akan perlahan mencintaiku jika aku berusaha. Aku mohon jangan ganggu kami lagi, aku turut menyesal untukmu." Hinata berusaha bersikap sejahat mungkin, meski suaranya mulai terasa bergetar saat ia bicara.

"Kau jahat sekali..." Sakura berdiri seraya mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau tak perlu memaafkanku dan semua kesalahanku, kau bisa terus membenciku jika itu bisa membuatmu bertahan dengan luka yang kuukir dihatimu. Aku juga wanita sama sepertimu, akupun ingin memiliki Sasuke sepertimu. Meskipun akhirnya Sasuke tetap tak bisa membalas perasaanku aku takan menyesal karena aku berusaha mempertahankannya hingga akhir."

"Baiklah, semoga kalian bahagia dengan luka yang telah kalian buat." Sakura menatap Sasuke beberapa lama untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya Sakura melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke tanpa menatap Hinata, sahabat kecilnya. Hinata menatap punggung Sakura yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya, ia memejamkan matanya membuat bulir-bulir air matany terus mengalir keluar,'Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah begitu jahat pada kalian.' Fikir Hinata penuh rasa bersalah, ia menatap Sasuke yang ternyata juga tengah menatap kepergian Sakura membuat hatinya makin terluka. Ia baru saja menarik paksa Sasuke kepelukannya demi harga dirinya sendiri. Hinata bahkan tak yakin apa dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke seperti yang ia katakan.

...

"ka Itachi." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?" Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke sambil menahan senyum terpaksa. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan marah dan kecewa.

"Cepat tidur."

"Kenapa tidak katakana saja sejak awal, semuanya karena Ka Itachi? Meskipun kau adalah adik ka Itachi, sekalipun aku tak pernah menganggap kalian sama. Aku mencintaimu, karena kau suamiku. Jika kau jelaskan sejak awal, setidaknya aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku dan aku takan pernah mempermasalahkan kenapa poto wanita lain yang kau simpan. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha menatapmu hanya sebagai ka Itachi, jadi aku tak perlu terluka tiap kali menyadari tak pernah ada aku dihati Sasuke hiks hiks…."

"…" Sasuke hanya diam, tak ada yang ingin ia katakana.

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh? Aku gadis yang jahat dan bodoh, apa karena itu kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata tanpa menatapnya dengan raut datar, ia meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu sendiri dikamar mereka.

"Kakak..." Hinata memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak Sasuke pergi dan Hinata masih tetap menangis,"Apa ini hukuman untuk wanita jahat sepertiku? Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu? Jika pada akhirnya kakak hanya membebankan masalah padaku kenapa kakak harus membuatku begitu mencintaimu dulu? Kakak sengaja melakukannya, agar aku sadar betapa jahatnya aku?"

...

...

"Kau mau kemana?" Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke bingung, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang ada difikirannya hanya meminta maaf dan pergi dengan tenang. Hinata tak suka keributan, ia hanya ingin semuanya berlalu dan tenggelam tanpa seorangpun tahu.

"Maaf." Bisiknya pelan. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam, entah kesalahan apa yang telah Hinata lakukan ia hanya merasa telah menjadi penghalang untuk Sasuke,"Maaf, karena aku bodoh aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa semuanya terasa begitu sulit dan menyesakan saat bersamamu. Eu... Aku tak mengerti apa yang tengah kubicarakan jadi kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Maaf..."

"Pergilah..."

"Ya?"

"Kau akan pergi kan? Mungkin harusnya kita tak memulainya." Sasuke berujar datar, untuk beberapa lama ia menatap Hinata tak bergeming Hinatapun balas menatapnya nanar,"B-baiklah." Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang makin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

...

...

...

"Astaga... kau mengusir istrimu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan pergilah!" Bentak Sasuke kesal pada Sasori. Ia menghela nafas bosan, entah untuk kesberapa kalinya ia mengulang cerita bodohnya semalam pada Sasori. Kadang ia bingung kenapa ia selalu berteman dengan orang menjengkelkan seperti Sasori dan lebih membingungkan lagi karena dengan tampang bodoh Sasuke masih berharap jika Sasori bisa sedikit saja memahaminya.

"Aku bingung... Ck ck ck, bagaimanapun kata pergilah... adalah cara mengusir wanita yang paling kasar."

"Aku mengatakannya dengan lembut!"

"Baiklah baiklah... Kau mengusir istrimu secara halus." Sasori menggaruk pelipisnya bingung.

"Sudah kukatakan tak seperti itu!"

"Yang jelas Hinata pergi kan? Kau tak perlu membentaku!" Sasori menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke kasar karena kesal Sasukepun segera melepaskannya tak kalah kasar,"Kau seperti wanita."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Huh... Apa aku salah?" Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya kekursi dan menutup sebagian wajah dengan punggung tangannya. Sasori menatap Sasuke beberapa lama lalu kembali memainkan ponsel ditangannya,"Setiap pagi kau menanyakan hal yang sama padaku."

"Apa?"

"Apa aku salah? Kau tidak sadar selalu mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Dia benar-benar pergi hanya karena aku memintanya." Sasori terkekeh mendengar alibi bodoh Sasuke,"Setiap pagi kau bertanya tapi tak mengharapkan jawabanku dan kau mengusir Hinata tapi tak ingin dia pergi. Kau pasti bercanda..."

"Kau tak menjemputnya?" Sasori bertanya sekali lagi. Sasuke membuka matanya pelan, ia menatap langit-langit rumah Sasori. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar bila mengingat Hinata,"Dia akan pulang, jika dia mau."

"Apa dia seperti merpati?"

"Hn?"

"Hah, jika kau melepaskan merpati dari kandangnya dia takan kembali, kecuali kau benar-benar pemiliknya."

'Maaf aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti.' Ucapan Hinata kemarin malam kembali terngiang ditelinga Sasuke. Ia ingat apa yang Itachi katakan tentang Hinata padanya,'Kadang dia terlihat sangat bodoh.'

'Ya, kau memang bodoh. Kalau saja kau sedikit membujukku aku pasti telah berlutut dikakimu. Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau membuat semuanya jadi rumit?'

...

...

...

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Itachi pasti senang karena adiknya menjagamu." Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Deidara sahabat baik Itachi. Sudah sejak semalam ia tidur dirumah Itachi. Ia ingat saat mereka masih kuliah, ia tinggal dirumah itu bersama Itachi, Deidara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Tayuya, dan Tenten. Meski mereka tak seangkatan mereka berteman dekat. Ia rindu saat-saat itu. Saat-saat dimana makan mi instan adalah kegiatan sakral bagi mereka, saat ia dan Ino masih bermusuhan dan bertengkar memperebutkan Gaara setiap waktu, saat ia dan Tayuya mengintip Tenten dikamar mandi untuk memastikan jika Tenten benar-benar seorang wanita, dan saat pertama kali Itachi menciumnya didepan semua teman-temannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak pulang? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Kukira rumah ini tak ditinggali lagi.." Ucap Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejak Gaara meninggal, tak ada yang pernah datang kesini lagi."

"Ternyata benar kau punya perasaan khusus pada kak Itachi haha,,,,"

"Haha... Mungkin benar, aku tinggal disini sejak aku dengar Itachi meninggal. Kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Selidik Deidara menyadari jika bukan itu yang hendak ia bicarakan. Hinata menggeleng pelan, ia melihat potonya saat berdua bersama Deidara yang dipajang disudut tempat yang dulu menjadi kamarnya,"Hanya ingin bernostalgia."

"Oh..." Deidara tersenyum kecil. Dulu ia sangat membenci Hinata yang selalu memonopoli waktu Itachi sahabatnya dan karena itu pula teman-temannya menganggap Deidara menyukai Itachi.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" Deidara membuka kulkas dan berusaha mencari makanan apa saja yang bisa mereka makan dan menemukan sekotak es-krim yang ia beli kemarin, Deidara segera mengambil dua mangkuk kecil dan membawanya keruang tengah. Deidara menyalakan televisi dan menyetel video,"Itu kapan?"

"Saat kami menjahilimu diacara ospek."

"Astaga, mana mungkin itu aku?" Cibir Hinata malu melihat wajahnya penuh noda hitam arang karena dijahili oleh Ino dan Itachi, dua panitia yang paling jahil dan paling menyebalkan dimasanya.

...TBC...

Makasih buat xg udah baca dan review. Makasih juga buat xg udah ngasih saran dan keritikan, maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan, karena chika masih baru masih banyak xg perlu diperbaiki (^.^)a


End file.
